


First Drops of Rain

by uptotheblue



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family Issues, Husbands, M/M, Pluviophile
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptotheblue/pseuds/uptotheblue
Summary: When the sky turns grey and the earth is no longer dry, Byungchan wants to spend the whole day with his beloved one.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	First Drops of Rain

Seungwoo yang baru saja terbangun dari lelapnya meraba sisi sebelah tempat tidur dan mengerutkan dahinya ketika menemukan tempat itu kosong, tanpa kehadiran seseorang yang seharusnya masih bergelung nyaman dalam pelukannya. Ruangan itu masih dalam keadaan temaram ketika ia mengedarkan pandangannya sampai ke segala sudut. Dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran orang lain selain dirinya di sana.

"Sayang?" panggilnya pelan, dengan suara parau khas bangun tidur.

Namun nihil, tidak ada balasan yang diterimanya. Seungwoo mengecek jam _digital_ yang terletak di atas nakas baru menunjukkan pukul 05.30 am. Seingatnya, ini adalah hari sabtu, jadi masih terlalu dini untuk memulai aktifitas apa pun. Ia mengusap wajahnya sebelum bangkit dari kasur, lalu meringis kecil ketika telapak kaki polosnya bersentuhan dengan permukaan lantai yang terasa membeku di pagi hari.

"Aku di sini," seru suara familier seseorang dari balkon kamar mereka, membuat Seungwoo yang hendak keluar kamar mengurungkan niatnya dan sejurus kemudian berbalik menghampiri si pemilik suara.

Semilir angin ribut di penghujung bulan Oktober tampaknya sedang bermain-main dengan surai sang suami ketika Seungwoo membuka pintu balkon. Helainya terayunkan ke kanan dan ke kiri meskipun si empunya tampak tidak peduli. Masih dalam balutan piyamanya, suaminya—Byungchan, tengah berdiri di antara langit dan bumi layaknya seekor merpati tak bertuan yang bebas terbang ke mana pun laju angin menuntunnya.

Mengabaikan rasa dingin yang semakin menusuk bahkan sampai ke tulang belakang, Seungwoo memutuskan untuk bersandar pada kusen pintu dan menikmati pemandangan di hadapannya sedikit lebih lama.

"Mau sampai kapan kamu berdiri di sana, Seungwoo?"

" _You have no idea_ , tapi aku bisa berdiri di sini seharian kalau itu untuk kamu." Senyum pertama Seungwoo di pagi hari itu serta-merta terbit di wajah rupawannya, ia lantas menghampiri Byungchan dan memeluknya dari belakang. Dikecupnya samping pelipis si pemuda lama sebelum berbisik, " _Good morning_."

"Hmm ... _morning, too_."

"Masih terlalu pagi, kamu ngapain di sini?" tanya Seungwoo seraya mengelus pipi kanan Byungchan dengan punggung tangannya, lalu mengernyit sedetik kemudian ketika mendapati betapa dinginnya pipi itu. Ia membawa wajahnya bersejajar dengan pipi Byungchan saat dirasa tidak ada respon yang diberikan oleh sang suami. "Kamu udah berapa lama di sini, pipimu sampai sedin—"

"Seungwoo, _look_." Byungchan menyela cepat. Tangan-tangannya terjulur ke depan; menyambut rintik-rintik yang terjatuh dengan sukacita, selayaknya menyambut orang-orang tersayang yang memang telah lama ia nantikan kehadirannya. Raut wajahnya melembut dan kedua sudut bibirnya melengkung menciptakan satu senyuman tipis. Meskipun sebagian lengan piyamanya telah terbasahi, tak lantas membuat Byungchan menghentikan apa yang tengah ia lakukan.

" _Is it ... today?_ "

" _Yes!_ "

Antusiasme terdengar dalam nadanya dan senyum Byungchan terlihat semakin mengembang, membuat ceruk-ceruk kecil—favorit Seungwoo—di kedua pipinya kembali bermunculan. Kedua matanya pun menyipit lucu akibat terhimpit oleh pipi-pipi tembamnya, dan Seungwoo yang sedari tadi memperhatikan—agaknya, tak tahan untuk tak memberi satu cubitan ringan tepat di atas lesung pipi milik suaminya.

"Aku udah di sini dari sejam yang lalu kayanya." Byungchan menyamankan posisi bersandarnya di dada Seungwoo ketika merasakan pelukan pria itu pada tubuhnya mengerat. "Kamu masih lelap, aku nggak tega buat bangunin."

" _No wonder. The bed felt so cold without you_."

Sebuah cubitan mendarat di lengan Seungwoo, tapi bukannya merasa kesakitan, pria itu justru terkikik geli. Tahun demi tahun sudah terlewati, namun suaminya masih saja tidak terbiasa—malu dengan segala afeksi yang selalu ia berikan. _It's not like Seungwoo is complaining, though_. Karena nyatanya, Byungchan yang sekarang bahkan sudah jauh lebih 'ekspresif' dibandingkan dengan awal-awal Seungwoo mengenalnya. 

_And he couldn't be more thankful for that_.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, lucu nggak, sih? Kaya ... waktu tuh cepat bangat berlalu, terus manusia berubah seiring berjalannya waktu. Pola pikirnya, cara pandangnya, jalan hidupnya, dan lain-lain." Pandangan Byungchan terlihat menerawang ketika jari-jemarinya bergerak dengan skala teramat lambat di atas benda bulat yang melingkari jari manis Seungwoo. Seulas senyum masih terulas di wajahnya yang mulai tampak pucat, dan bibirnya terus bergetar meski telah ia tahan sedemikian rupa. Ia mengatupkan kedua bilah bibir itu lalu mengatur deru napasnya yang sedikit memburu sebelum melanjutkan, "Walaupun begitu, terkadang masih ada aja satu-dua hal yang nggak berubah—yang nggak bisa kita buang atau lepas gitu aja, ya ... salah satunya kaya ini."

 _Setiap makhluk hidup pastinya akan selalu berkembang seiring dengan berjalannya waktu_ , pikir Seungwoo. Karena iya yakin—dirinya sendiri pun begitu. Sepanjang hidupnya, banyak sekali peristiwa yang ia yakini telah mengajarkan banyak hal padanya. Dulu, Seungwoo muda selalu berpikir, ia hidup hanya karena ia masih bernapas, tapi setelah mengenal Byungchan ia—sedikit mengerti, bahwasannya memang ada beberapa hal di dunia ini yang patut untuk diperjuangkan. Entah itu kehidupan maupun orang-orang yang disayang.

" _You can keep doing whatever makes you happy_. Bergulirnya waktu bukan berarti kamu harus merubah semua kebiasaanmu sebelumnya, terutama jika itu bukan suatu hal yang buruk. Biar aja semua berjalan dengan semestinya, tanpa perlu kita ubah apa pun." Seungwoo menggiring dagunya ke puncak kepala yang lebih muda setelah hidung bangirnya menghidu harum surainya. " _Just like my feelings towards you, it will always stay the same_."

" _You're getting better at it, aren't you, huh?_ " cibir Byungchan.

Kekehan keduanya menyatu seiring dengan suara gemuruh guntur yang menggema hingga memekakkan telinga di kejauhan sana. Kemudian atensi pasangan yang baru mengikat satu sama lain tahun lalu itu tertuju pada langit kota Seoul yang pagi itu terasa amat mendung dan sendu dengan absennya sang mentari yang sepertinya tengah dirundung oleh kawanan awan kelabu.

Harum tanah yang terbasahi menyeruak menyapa penciuman keduanya; begitu menenangkan dan membuai hingga membuat mereka memejamkan mata. Riak air memenuhi setiap sudut jalan permukiman tempat mereka menetap, dan tampaknya ... derai hujan tidak akan berhenti dalam beberapa waktu ke depan. Hujan disertai badai seperti ini mengakibatkan menurunnya suhu udara, yang membuat siapa pun tidak ingin beranjak dari kehangatan kasur mereka.

Seungwoo dapat merasakan tubuhnya sedikit menggigil, tapi entah mengapa, hatinya terasa begitu hangat. Perasaan penuh yang teramat familier melingkupi dadanya, membuatnya merasa seperti tengah diliputi kebahagiaan yang tiada habisnya. Ia mengamati wajah Byungchan yang masih terpaku pada _dunia_ nya sendiri, lalu tersenyum kecil. Ah, mungkin ... mungkin karena hari ini adalah salah satu hari spesial bagi seseorang di dekapannya; seseorang yang pernah berjanji untuk saling berbagi kehidupan dengan dirinya, seseorang yang amat ia kasihi.

"Jadi, kamu mau ngapain aja hari ini?"

Byungchan memutar badan dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, membuat Seungwoo tercekat beberapa saat kala maniknya beradu dengan manik bulat hitam pekat—sepekat langit malam—milik Byungchan, manik-manik yang selalu membawanya hanyut akan kedalamannya; yang membuatnya jatuh cinta dari balik kaca jendela empat tahun silam.

Dahi Byungchan dicium lama oleh yang lebih tua sebelum genangan-genangan yang tidak terurai di kedua sudut matanya turut diusap perlahan oleh ibu jari sang suami. Keduanya berbagi tatap dan hanyut dalam keheningan yang melenakan sebelum saling melempar senyuman. Dan belum sempat Seungwoo mengatakan sesuatu, Byungchan sudah terlebih dahulu menggapai tubuhnya dan mengubur dirinya dalam-dalam di sana. "Terima kasih," bisiknya.

Meski tidak ada kalimat yang terucap lebih jauh lagi, Seungwoo tahu, perasaan apa yang kiranya tengah melingkupi Byungchan saat ini. Maka, yang ia lakukan selanjutnya ialah mengangguk kecil dan balas memeluk Byungchan-nya se-erat mungkin, berusaha untuk menyampaikan bahwa, Seungwoo _mengerti_.

*

"Kamu mau sarapan pakai apa? _Oatmeal_ atau _pancake?_ " tanya Seungwoo seraya memakai celemek berwarna biru cerah, yang berhiaskan gambar empat anak ayam di tengahnya.

"Mmm ... _oatmeal_ aja kali ya, kemarin tiga hari berturut-turut makan _pancake_ terus kita, 'kan?" Byungchan yang sedang menyeruput kopi hitamnya menyahut dengan ragu dari meja makan yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat Seungwoo berdiri.

Setelah acara 'mari memandangi langit' beberapa saat lalu, keduanya langsung membersihkan diri sebelum memutuskan ingin sarapan apa pagi ini. Byungchan memang tidak pernah suka kalau ada orang yang sarapan sebelum mandi, siapa pun itu tanpa terkecuali. Jorok, katanya. Seungwoo yang dulunya tidak terbiasa; yang selalu menganggap bahwa hal-hal 'sepele' seperti itu tidak perlu terlalu dipusingkan pun akhirnya mengikuti. Kebersamaan yang sudah terjalin hampir setengah dekade lamanya kerap kali membuat keduanya—entah disadari atau tidak—saling mengikuti atau meniru beberapa kebiasaan satu sama lain.

"Mau pakai telur orak-arik atau abon aja?" Seungwoo di depan kompor kembali bertanya.

Kebiasaan Byungchan lainnya yang sudah Seungwoo sangat hafal di luar kepala. Byungchan tidak suka sesuatu yang manis, juga terlalu ramai untuk _oatmeal_ -nya. Dulu sekali, Seungwoo pernah menyajikan bubur gandum organik itu dengan potongan buah-buahan seperti pisang, stroberi, serta beberapa tetes madu, dan yang terjadi malah Byungchan yang bergidik lalu berlari ke toilet setelah suapan pertama.

"Mau abon aja, aku lagi nggak mau makan telur." Byungchan menghampiri Seungwoo, lalu mengecup tengkuknya sekilas sebelum kembali berjalan ke arah kulkas. "Aku kemarin udah nyiapin bahan buat bikin _samgyetang_. Dimasak sekarang aja kali, ya? Biar nanti nggak repot masak lagi."

"Boleh ... boleh." Seungwoo tersenyum perlahan, "Biar aku bisa dominasi kamu seharian, ya?"

"Kamu pikir aku apaan gitu pakai didominasi segala?" Byungchan menggeleng dan terkekeh ringan. Tangannya masih sibuk bekerja mengeluarkan bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan untuk memasak _samgyetang_ sampai netranya menangkap satu kotak berukuran sedang berhiaskan pita berwarna putih di atasnya. "Ah ...! Aku lupa kemarin beli ini!" serunya seraya mengeluarkan kotak itu dari dalam kulkas.

Seungwoo yang masih berkutat dengan buburnya—yang hampir matang—pun ikut mengalihkan atensinya pada kotak yang tengah dibuka Byungchan, kemudian tertegun beberapa saat karena dirinya tahu persis apa isi di dalam kotak itu.

" _Kamu nggak tahu, kalau satu potong kue bisa berarti banyak hal untuk orang lain_."

Serentetan kalimat dari seseorang di masa lampau kembali terdengar di telinga Seungwoo, seolah baru saja dibisikkan kepadanya beberapa detik lalu. Maniknya menatap Byungchan lekat, dan tersenyum setelahnya ketika mendengar lelaki itu bergumam 'enak bangat' beberapa kali saat menyuapkan potongan-potongan kue yang berasal dari kotak tersebut. Seungwoo mematikan kompor dan membawa langkahnya tepat ke hadapan sang suami yang tengah memejamkan mata; menikmati segala rasa yang disajikan kue yang dicicipinya.

"Kamu cuma makan itu setahun sekali, dulu."

Pernyataan Seungwoo menyadarkan Byungchan dan membuat kedua matanya kembali terbuka. Byungchan ikut memperhatikan kue yang saat ini tengah menjadi fokus Seungwoo. Ia tampak tidak fokus untuk beberapa saat sebelum menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis. "Hu'um. Sampai kamu bilang kalau aku bisa makan ini ... kapan pun aku mau."

Kemudian jari-jarinya diambil oleh Seungwoo untuk disatukan dalam satu genggaman hangat dengan milik pria itu. Byungchan menengadah dan mendapati Seungwoo tengah menatapnya dengan sorot 'khas' miliknya yang sudah sering sekali suaminya itu tunjukkan _hanya_ kepada dirinya. Kedua matanya terlihat seperti sedang tersenyum dan sorotnya terasa begitu teduh, seolah mengatakan bahwa Byungchanlah satu-satunya. Dalam hidup, pun hatinya. Kali kedua di pagi ini, dan Byungchan dapat merasakan matanya kembali memanas.

"Kenapa?" lirih Byungchan.

"Aku masih nggak nyangka aja. Kamu ... di sini, bareng-bareng sama aku." Seungwoo menyatukan dahi keduanya. Genggaman tangannya dilepas—dengan sedikit tak rela—namun tangan kirinya dengan cepat menemukan tempat singgah lain di bawah sana, yaitu pinggang suaminya. Dengan perlahan, tangan kokohnya itu menarik Byungchan mendekat hingga tidak menyisakan ruang kosong di antara mereka. "Kaya mimpi. Aku bahkan nggak bisa bayangin, gimana jadinya kalau kam—"

"Seungwoo, _this isn't a dream_. Aku di sini, dan akan selalu di sini."

"Aku tahu."

Byungchan mengangkat kedua tangannya melingkari leher Seungwoo. Ia melirik kue yang sudah tergeletak di meja _pantry_ melalui sudut matanya. Sorot wajahnya diatur sedemikian rupa, bermaksud untuk mencairkan suasana. "A _nd you promised me that 'thing' for every single year that time_. Udah menyesal sekarang?"

"Nggak akan. Nggak akan pernah, Byungchan," tutur Seungwoo penuh ketegasan. Lalu sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk menangkup pipi Byungchan dan mengelusnya dengan ritme yang begitu melenakan bagi suaminya itu; teramat lembut dan penuh kehati-hatian. Seolah menyalurkan seluruh rasa sayang yang pria itu miliki. Netranya bergulir menatap mata dan bibir di hadapannya secara bergantian.

Bibir keduanya rawan bersentuhan ketika Seungwoo berbicara. Menghantarkan getaran pada sekujur tubuh Byungchan atas stimulasi kecil yang diterima, juga suara Seungwoo yang—entah karena udara dingin—terdengar lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Belum lagi tatapan Seungwoo yang tengah menjelajahi seluruh wajahnya, membuat Byungchan merasa membara; merah padam bahkan sampai ke ujung telinga. Dan jika bukan karena kungkungan di pinggangnya, Byungchan rasanya ingin melarikan diri dan bersembunyi di balik lemari.

"Byungchan," panggil Seungwoo lirih.

"Hmm?"

" _Thank you_ ," Deru napas Seungwoo memburu seiring dengan mata keduanya yang mulai terpejam. Telapak tangannya yang dingin—serta sedikit bergetar, terasa kontras sekali dengan pipi hangat Byungchan. Ia berhenti sejenak ketika bibirnya mencapai permukaan bibir Byungchan dan kembali berbisik, " ... _thank you for staying_."

Suara Seungwoo teredam kala bibir keduanya bertemu. Ia dapat merasakan suaminya tengah mengulas senyum sebelum kembali ia bungkam dengan ciumannya. Dilumatnya bibir itu dengan penuh kelembutan dan tanpa ketergesaan. Bibirnya mengecap kedua belah bibir Byungchan secara bergantian—seirama dengan rematan jari-jemari Byungchan di tengkuk dan surainya, pun ada kalanya Seungwoo menaikkan tempo lumatannya yang mengacu pada leguhan-leguhan kecil terdendangkan mengisi kesunyian.

Tubuh keduanya menempel erat, sarat akan ketakutan untuk berjauhan barang seinci saja. Dan dengan sisa-sisa kesadarannya, Seungwoo perlahan menuntun Byungchan untuk melangkah ke kamar keduanya dengan tangan-tangan yang kembali terpaut, dan ranum yang masih menyatu seakan saling merindu.

*

Begitu menyelesaikan _urusan_ mereka yang terbilang tidak sebentar dan berujung pada sarapan keduanya yang harus tertunda—serta kembali membersihkan diri untuk yang kedua kalinya di pagi hari, Seungwoo dan Byungchan kini tengah berada di ruang menonton. Di atas meja persegi panjang yang ada di depan sofa sudah tersebar berbagai macam camilan seperti: keripik jagung, keripik kentang, biskuit-biskuit yang tak pernah absen dari kulkas mereka, serta dua gelas cokelat panas yang baru saja dibuatkan Byungchan. Di atas sofa sendiri sudah ada tumpukan selimut, guling, dan empat buah bantal yang memang sengaja dikeluarkan dari kamar oleh Seungwoo.

"Enaknya nonton apa ya ...?" gumam Byungchan yang sudah berjongkok di depan _DVD Blu-ray storage_ di samping televisi, yang kebanyakan diisi oleh koleksi film-film kesukaan Byungchan. Jarinya mengelus-elus dagu miliknya dan matanya tak henti menelusuri rak di hadapannya sejak beberapa saat lalu.

Seungwoo yang sedang bersandar ke sofa dan memeluk bantalnya hanya dapat terkekeh ringan melihat suaminya yang tengah kebingungan. Menurutnya, Byungchan sejujurnya tidak perlu sampai sebingung itu hanya untuk memilih film mana yang akan mereka tonton, karena pilihannya pasti akan selalu jatuh pada—

"Maraton The Lord of the Rings aja, gimana?"

— **nah, kan.**

Sudah bisa Seungwoo duga sebenarnya karena memang bukanlah sekali dua kali mereka melakukan hal ini pada hari-hari seperti ini. Biasanya, hanya ada dua film yang suaminya jadikan opsi untuk ditonton sepanjang hari, entah itu The Lord of the Rings ataupun Harry Potter. Suaminya itu terlalu terobsesi dengan film-film fantasi semacam itu. Bukan hanya filmnya saja sebenarnya, karena tidak jarang pula Seungwoo menemukan lelaki itu tengah tenggelam dalam lembaran-lembaran tebal berwarna hampir kecoklatan yang menceritakan tentang petualangan Aragorn beserta teman-teman seperjuangannya menuju Mount Doom untuk menghancurkan sebuah cincin yang meresahkan ketenangan semua makhluk hidup di Middle East.

Mengingat bahwa Seungwoo bahkan pernah melihat tumpukan buku-buku dengan judul yang sama di sela-sela lipatan baju bersih di dalam lemari di rumah lama suaminya, dapat dipastikan bahwa lelaki itu sudah membaca buku-buku—yang dari ketebalannya saja sudah membuat Seungwoo geleng-geleng kepala—bahkan sampai puluhan kali.

"Aku ikut kamu aja," kata Seungwoo akhirnya. Karena toh, ia bukanlah pemilih dan bisa menikmati segala macam genre.

Baru satu jam lebih sekian menit lamanya film di layar televisi sana berputar ketika Byungchan, yang sibuk mengunyah biskuit susunya, tahu-tahu menyandarkan dagunya ke bahu Seungwoo. Dan bukannya kembali fokus pada filmnya, lelaki itu kini malah memusatkan perhatiannya pada pria di sampingnya.

"Kok, jadi liatin aku?"

Balasan yang diberikan Byungchan hanyalah satu gelengan tak berarti. Lalu dengan jahilnya, ia menggesekkan hidungnya ke pipi Seungwoo—yang sontak saja memicu sang suami untuk turut membalas sikap jahilnya, dengan memberikan sentilan main-main ke dahinya. Byungchan kembali menggiring dagunya ke bahu lebar sang suami sesaat kemudian.

"Seungwoo," panggil Byungchan yang tak mengalihkan sedikit pun netranya dari wajah Seungwoo.

"Ya?"

"Jum'at depan tanggal merah, berarti kamu dapet libur tiga hari, 'kan?" tanyanya membuat satu kerutan muncul di dahi Seungwoo. "Kita pergi ke tempat mama dan papamu, yuk?"

Kerutan di dahi Seungwoo semakin tercetak dengan jelas. Pasalnya, dalam tiga tahun ini, mereka biasa mengunjungi orang tua Seungwoo hanya pada saat-saat tertentu atau hari-hari besar seperti: hari Natal, hari kelahiran kedua orang tuanya, atau mungkin kala dirinya tengah ditelan rindu—ada saat di mana Seungwoo pergi berkunjung seorang diri untuk berbagi satu-dua kisah hidupnya kepada orang tuanya, meski terkadang berakhir pada nama Byungchanlah yang selalu terselip dalam tiap tuturnya. Dan rasanya hampir tidak pernah mereka pergi ke sana pada bulan Oktober seperti ini. Karena toh, Desember tiba hanya dalam hitungan minggu.

Lalu satu asumsi masuk dengan cepat ke kepala Seungwoo, dan belum sempat yang lebih muda melanjutkan kata-katanya, Seungwoo sudah terlebih dahulu menyela, "Kamu kangen ibu, ya?"

Byungchan tergugu, terkesan enggan untuk menjawab. Ia masih menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Seungwoo, namun membuang pandangannya ke arah samping. Tangannya mengambil telepon genggam miliknya dari atas meja, lalu menyambungkan ke _headset_ -nya yang sedari tadi juga terletak di sana. Sebelah dipasangkan ke kupingnya sendiri, dan satu lagi diberikan kepada Seungwoo.

Gorden tipis berwarna biru toska yang menutupi pintu menuju taman samping sedikit begoyang terbawa angin ketika Seungwoo mengikuti arah pandang Byungchan. Tepat di balik pintu kaca sana, hujan masih turun begitu derasnya hingga menimpa taman kecil sekaligus kolam renang mereka. Indra pendengarnya saat ini tengah menangkap tiga suara sekaligus: suara ribut di luar, suara televisi yang mulai terabaikan, serta satu lagu lawas milik grup Westlife yang memang sengaja diputarkan oleh Byungchan, yang seingatnya merupakan lagu kesukaan ibu suaminya itu.

"Aku pernah dengar, kalau orang tua udah menua, yang tertinggal dari mereka hanya satu hal. Kamu tahu apa, Seungwoo?" tanya Byungchan tiba-tiba setelah terdiam hampir lima menit lamanya. Gelengan skeptis diberikan Seungwoo ketika suaminya itu menatap tepat ke arah matanya. Lalu serta-merta, Byungchan melanjutkan dengan sedikit berbisik, "Anak-anak mereka."

Kedua mata Seungwoo terbelalak atas kata-kata yang baru saja dilontarkan Byungchan. Kepalanya mendadak terasa berdenyut-denyut seperti dihantam bebatuan besar, perasaan tak mengenakan lantas meremat kuat dadanya, dan ada kekhawatiran tak kasat mata timbul dalam sorot yang selalu menatap suaminya penuh damba. Seungwoo mengunci tatapan Byungchan dan bertanya ragu, 

"Byungchan ... kamu kepikiran? Kamu nye—"

"Enggak, jangan pernah mikir gitu. Aku cuma sedikit khawatir," tandas Byungchan disertai gelengan kuat. Ia kemudian melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang Seungwoo, dan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang pria itu. 

"Walau bagaimanapun, aku tetap anak mereka. Adikku sebentar lagi mau menikah, jadi aku agak kepikiran sama orang tuaku."

Kebaikan hati dan Byungchan adalah satu kesatuan yang tidak bisa dipisahkan, Seungwoo setuju akan hal itu. Hubungan Byungchan dan keluarganya tidak bisa dikatakan terlampau baik, namun bohong bila Seungwoo bilang bahwa suaminya itu tidak menyayangi mereka.

"Iya, aku ngerti. Tali ikatan keluarga nggak bisa diputus begitu aja, 'kan?" Satu usakan diberikan Seungwoo ke puncak kepala Byungchan. "Mau _video call_ sama ibu nanti?

"Sama kamu?" tanya Byungchan. Kepalanya mendongak menatap Seungwoo penuh harap.

"Sama aku," ujar Seungwoo final. Dan tanpa sadar keduanya mengembuskan napas lega. Pembicaraan mengenai keluarga Byungchan memang selalu menjadi topik berat dan cukup sensitif untuk keduanya. Namun untungnya, mereka selalu kooperatif dan kerap kali membagi keluh-kesah satu sama lain dengan begitu mudahnya, hingga apa pun yang sekiranya mengganjal pikiran mereka, dapat mereka atasi bersama-sama.

Kemudian keduanya kembali menikmati momen yang sempat terganggu. Mereka larut pada tayangan yang beberapa saat lalu harus rela terabaikan. Meskipun tak berapa lama, kala kantuk mendera dan mata tidak lagi bisa diajak berkompromi, keduanya mulai terlelap dengan tubuh yang saling merangkul, dan televisi yang presensinya lagi-lagi tidak dihiraukan.

*

Byungchan terburu-buru menyusup ke dalam selimut setelah menutup pintu toilet secara asal. Gigi-giginya bergemelatuk, bahkan sampai terdengar oleh Seungwoo. "Dingin," keluhnya.

"Salah sendiri, kenapa masih aja dinyalain tuh kipasnya," sahut Seungwoo. Ia menutup buku berjudul 'Flipped'—salah satu fiksi romansa manis nan inosen favorit Byungchan—di pangkuannya dan kembali meletakkan benda itu ke atas nakas samping tempat tidur. Pangkal hidungnya ia pijat beberapa kali setelah melepas kacamata baca yang sedari tadi dikenakannya.

Hujan di luar sana masih berlomba-lomba menjejaki bumi dengan ganasnya ketika Seungwoo menemukan fakta bahwa suhu udara saat ini sudah di bawah angka lima belas derajat celsius. Pendingin udara di kamar mereka kini telah diambil alih tugasnya oleh penghangat ruangan, tetapi suaminya itu masih saja bersikeras untuk menghidupkan kipas angin mini berbentuk kepala beruang di nakas televisi di seberang kasur mereka. Meskipun kipas itu arahnya terfiksasi ke ujung ranjang dan hanya menyentuh kaki-kaki keduanya, namun tak lantas membuat mereka tidak merasakan hawa dingin yang diembuskannya.

"Memang dingin, tapi kamu nggak tahu aja gimana sensasinya—"

"Tidur beralaskan kasur empuk, dan meringkuk di bawah selimut tebal nan hangat dengan keadaan sekitar yang terasa seperti di kutub ...."

Kalimatnya diselesaikan Seungwoo dalam satu tarikan napas.

"Nah, itu tahu!" seru Byungchan seraya memamerkan cengiran lebar.

 _Nggak mungkin aku nggak tahu_ , kekeh Seungwoo dalam hati. Seungwoo sesungguhnya tidaklah terlalu bersahabat dengan udara dingin. Kala itu, Sewaktu di negara asal suaminya dulu—saat derai hujan turun dengan intensitas yang sama derasnya dengan malam ini, Seungwoo pernah protes kepada Byungchan untuk segera mematikan kipas anginnya. Namun Byungchan bersikap tidak acuh, lelaki itu malah merangkak naik ke tempat tidur tanpa mengindahkan protes Seungwoo. Seungwoo pun menyerah karena sudah terlampau malas untuk beragumentasi. Dan sampai akhirnya, ketika tubuhnya tenggelam dalam besar kasur miliknya dan terbalut selimut hangat yang terasa bak dekapan seorang ibu, ia akhirnya mengerti apa sensasi yang dimaksudkan oleh Byungchan. Ia mendapati dirinya tidak lagi menyuarakan protes sejak saat itu.

Lampu kamar dimatikan oleh Seungwoo, dan cahaya lampu tidurlah yang kini menerangi mereka dari gelap seutuhnya. Guratan-guratan putih sesekali tertangkap mata kala mengintip masuk melalui jendela. Keduanya kini tengah berbaring menghadap satu sama lain.

"Gimana, udah lega belum?" tanya Seungwoo seraya merapikan helai rambut suaminya yang terjatuh menutupi dahi. Ia sisipkan helaiannya yang sudah lumayan panjang ke belakang telinga sang suami, dengan maniknya yang tidak pernah bosan menatap manik lain di hadapannya. Jemarinya perlahan mengelus pipi halus yang sering ia bubuhi kecupan-kecupan ringan.

Seperti yang diutarakan siang tadi, mereka akhirnya melakukan _video call_ dengan keluarga Byungchan yang teramat jauh di belahan bumi sana. Tidak banyak yang dibicarakan, hanya saling berbagi kabar dan bertanya perihal pernikahan adik suaminya. Kecanggungan tidak terelakkan bagi keluarga yang tidak terbiasa saling berbagi afeksi, namun kentara sekali bahwa kedua belah pihak menanam rasa rindu yang sama besarnya. Meskipun Seungwoo sendiri yakin, hal itu tidak akan pernah dilisankan oleh mereka. Ketakutan Byungchan pun terkikis seketika kala adiknya mengonfirmasi bahwa ia akan menjaga orang tua mereka di sana.

"Udah lega, kok." Byungchan menempatkan tangannya tepat ke atas tangan Seungwoo yang berada di pipi kanannya, lalu melemparkan senyum hangat. Ia meremat tangan itu erat sebelum kembali bersuara, "Seungwoo ...?"

"Ya, kenapa?"

" _That was the best decision I've ever made three years ago_. Jadi, jangan pernah mikir jelek, ya?"

Untuk beberapa detik, Seungwoo tersentak kaget dan hanya mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Namun kala kesadarannya pulih kembali, ia tersenyum dan mengangguk perlahan. Kemudian hening menemani keduanya. Bukan keheningan yang membuat canggung sejujurnya, karena terkadang, ada kalanya keheningan justru lebih berarti dibandingkan dengan kata-kata. Dan untuk Seungwoo sendiri, ia merasa dapat memahami Byungchan lebih baik lagi pada saat-saat seperti ini.

Hidung Byungchan dan Seungwoo bersinggungan ketika Byungchan bergeser mendekat. Kedua tangannya disatukan untuk menjadi bantalan kepalanya. Ia mengamati wajah Seungwoo hampir semenit lamanya sampai tiba-tiba berujar, 

"Kamu selalu ... selalu jadi yang pertama bertanya perihal hal ini setiap saat. Kali ini, aku yang mau tanya ke kamu. Boleh?"

"Hmm?" Seungwoo yang masih mengelusi pipi Byungchan bergumam pelan. Sebelah alisnya terangkat, namun sorot matanya mengisyaratkan sang suami untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Seungwoo, _are you happy?_ "

" ... _Are you?_ "

Senyum Seungwoo masih terulas di wajahnya ketika ia balik bertanya—dan sepertinya langsung menular ke suaminya, karena kini Byungchan pun ikut mengembangkan senyum manisnya. Menurut Seungwoo, ia bukanlah seorang penganut 'aku bahagia asalkan kamu bahagia', tetapi ia bahagia karena ada Byungchan di sisinya. Ini bukan soal kebahagiaan salah satu di antara mereka, melainkan lebih kepada kebahagiaan yang mereka dapatkan ketika mereka bersama-sama. Itulah mengapa, di antara pergantian malam dan siang hari, serta banyaknya musim-musim yang datang dan pergi silih berganti, Seungwoo tidak pernah lupa untuk selalu memanjatkan doa agar bisa bersama Byungchan bahkan hingga ujung napasnya.

Dan seakan mengerti atas jawaban yang tidak pernah terlontarkan, Byungchan merangsek masuk ke pelukan Seungwoo. Byungchan kadang kala pernah berpikir, bahwa Seungwoo adalah orang terklise yang pernah ia temui. Byungchan yang tidak pernah mau berurusan dengan segala hal yang merepotkan, bertemu dengan Seungwoo yang tidak pernah ragu membawanya pada dunia yang selama ini hanya menjadi angan-angannya. Rasa-rasanya Byungchan tidak bisa membayangkan, entah apakah masih ada dirinya di sini atau tidak, jika saja Tuhan tidak menyertakan Seungwoo menjadi bagian dalam hidupnya.

"Aku mau bilang makasih lagi, tapi takut kamu marah ...."

Kikikan Byungchan yang selalu terdengar merdu untuk Seungwoo melambung di udara, memicu yang lebih tua untuk kembali mendaratkan satu cubitan di hidung bangir yang terkasih. Byungchan tahu, dirinya akan dengan senang hati mengucapkan beribu kalimat terima kasih untuk semua yang telah Seungwoo lakukan dan berikan, tetapi suaminya itu memang tidak pernah suka mendengarnya.

(Namun Byungchan yakin, semua perasaannya akan tersampaikan, sama halnya dengan perasaan Seungwoo terhadap dirinya.)

Seungwoo masih memperhatikan Byungchan ketika lelaki itu mulai memejamkan matanya. Sebuah _l_ _ullaby_ singkat ia senandungkan agar sang suami lebih jauh lagi menjelajahi alam mimpi. Jari-jemarinya tidak kunjung bosan mengelus pipi sehalus sutera milik Byungchan, pun maniknya yang tidak henti menatap kagum pada keseluruhan wajah damai sang suami.

Sementara langit malam di luar sana masih diliputi angin kencang serta hujan lebat yang tidak kunjung usai, Seungwoo dan Byungchan kini tengah menghabiskan detik demi detik yang tersisa dari hari spesial Byungchan dengan tubuh yang saling mendekap, dan berbagi kehangatan untuk satu sama lain dari balik selimut tebal mereka.

Bagi Seungwoo, Byungchan dan segala hal tentang dirinya adalah keajaiban terbaik yang Tuhan bawakan ke dalam hidupnya. Dan jika Byungchan selalu mencintai tetesan-tetesan air hujan pertamanya, maka Seungwoo ... yang selalu Seungwoo cintai ialah Byungchan itu sendiri.

♡

" _The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return._ "

— Moulin Rouge.  
.  
.  
.  
Fin.


End file.
